tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Parker
This roleplay character belongs to Antonia and can be found here Charlie Parker is the daughter of deputy Nate Parker and Amelia Parker and the younger sister of Joshua Parker. She is also the imprint of Collin Littlesea. She is portrayed by actress Crystal Reed in the movie adaptions. biography Charlie Parker was born on April 17th to Nate and Amelia Parker, as their second child and only daughter. Charlie's birth was a joy for the family, after her mother, Amelia, had several miscarriages before her daughter was born. Charlie was never the ''calm ''child, always causing mischief and being the wild child, as her parents said. But she always was good and kind. When Charlie was 16, her mother and brother died in a car crash not far from their home in Glascow. This incident changed Charlie's life forever, not even a year after her mother and brother's deaths, Charlie and her father moved to her mother's home town London. However, they didn't live there long before Nate figured that the best way for Charlie to move on was to move far away from everything. That's when they moved to Forks, WA. Nate getting a job at Forks police station and Charlie becoming a student at Forks high school. This helped the girl to move on after the death of her mother and brother, and she quickly became friends with Bella Swan just like her father became friends with Chief Swan. When Charlie and her father had lived in Forks for about 6 months, she met Collin Littlesea when she went with Bella to La Push and he imprinted on her. Collin didn't only become Charlie's best friend after this, but also her boyfriend. breaking dawn part 2 You only get a climpse of Charlie in Breaking Dawn, where she's seen hugging Collin after the confrontation with the Volturi. Physical apperance Charlie is described as unnaturally pale for being a human with dark brown, straight hair that reached to her scapula. Her eyes light brown, like her mother's were. She's around 5'8". Personality Charlie is described as being kind and good, but with a temper. This a result from the sudden death of her mother and brother. She is also very wild and enjoys partying when given the chance. relationships Nate parker Nate Parker is Charlie's father and in some ways her best friend. He works as a deputy at Forks police station and is a close friend of Chief Swan. He was the husband of Amelia Parker and the father of Joshua Parker. His wife and son both died when Charlie was 16. Amelia parker Amelia was Charlie's mother and best friend, the wife of Nate Parker and mother of Joshua Parker. She died in a car crash along with her son when Charlie was 16. Joshua parker Joshua was Charlie's older brother, they had the typical siblings bond with constant fighting but he was always there for his little sister. He was the only son of Amelia and Nate and died in the same car crash that killed Charlie's mother Amelia when she was 16. Not a day passes when Charlie doesn't miss her brother, however it has gotten easier over the years. collin littlesea ] Collin is Charlie's best friend, boyfriend and imprinter. She spends most of her time with him which makes her father happy because he sees how happy Collin makes his daughter. Charlie and Collin met when Charlie went with Bella to La Push and he imprinted on her right away. Since then the two has been close to inseparable and many nights Collin stays with Charlie to keep her nightmares away. portrayal Charlie is portrayed by Crystal Reed in Breaking Dawn part 2. Category:Females